Thirteen Reasons Why
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: Harry Potter, a famous name in our dimension, but somewhere, in another world, one cruel trick kept him from being born, and so Neville Longbottom became the orphaned chosen one.All because of one measly truth or dare? No.'Twas was all because of one killing curse, directed at it's own speaker. A new world was created the night Lily Evans committed suicide.


Harry Potter, a famous name in our dimension, but somewhere, in another world, one cruel trick kept him from being born, and so Neville Longbottom became the orphaned chosen one.

All because of one measly truth or dare? No.

'Twas was all because of one killing curse, directed at it's own speaker.

A new world was created the night Lily Evans committed suicide.

* * *

James Potter always swaggered, it was the most natural stride for him, but today his steps held less of a bounce in it. And, strangely, his unhappiness was not because of the awful, swampy interior of the passage-way.

It had been a week exactly since Lily Evans locked herself away, pointed her own wand at herself, and murmured the killing curse.

Three weeks since he had been given the fatal T R D.

He had decided to begin studying under the secret one-eyed witch passage-way beneath Honeydukes.

_Mary the Maniac is the main culprit of the great escape of Larry the Lunatic, in 1800. Larry was t the time, accused of killing Mary's sister, though he hadn't and was totally innocent. Mary, Sue-Sue, Joe-Dee, and Quintin blew up Askaban, casing it to need repairs in_ 19... His quill began to leak, blurring his page with blobs of ink.

Sighing, he opened his bag to find a new quill. Actually, to be more accurate, he put his bag upside down and shook it. Hard.

Seven tapes, and a raggedy map fell out, along with a brown, ancient looking walkman.

"What?" Muttered James, not understanding the muggle device or where the hell it came from. He, as a wizard, seeing the separate gadgets, whispered: "Reparo."

Nothing happened, at first, and then the walkman began quivering and one of the tapes flew into it. Noise seemed to be coming from it, and James picked the object up and saw some ear phones, which he recognized from Muggle studies, so he attached them to his ears.

At the beginning, all he could hear was static zzzzz, but to his surprise, a voice he had been longing to hear for a week became audible. He swung his head around frantically, but realized unhappily the voice was coming from the tapes.

**James' POV.**

_Hello, Lily Evans here! _

No, this isn't funny Padfoot, not funny at all.

_Now, let me warn you: this is no joke, no cruel prank. This is all true._

_This is the suicidal girl talking to you._

_I'm basing this of a muggle book, and I may as well give you one of Hannah Baker's jokes:_

_Now, why would a dead girl lie?_

_Because she can't stand up._

_Please laugh, or this will get pretty depressing. And soon._

Oh, Merlin. This isn't a prank. "It already is depressing, Lily".

_Well, let me tell you this: if you are listening to one or any of these tapes... you are one of the reasons I'm dead. _

**ll**

"Oh, Merlin." I groaned, shoving my home-work away. I covered my face in my hands, my first reaction was: God, they gave these to the wrong guy. But they didn't, and I knew that.

_You may have noticed I also sent a map, because with every story there's a destination for you to visit. I can't make you, but I'd like it if you tried._

_It's simple, three rules: you listen, pass them on... and don't let this happen again. I'm serious. Wait, no, I'm not. I'm Lily._

I snorted quietly.

_Now, first up is... duh duh duh! Jason Avery, you're up._

_Now, Jason, how many times did you call me a mudblood?_

I had to flinch. Good Gryffindor, I hate that word.

_A few hundred would be the correct answer. You probably didn't know the full extent of pain that one little word caused me. 'Cos it hurt me a lot. But not enough to truly get you on these tapes. No, to do that, you had to steal my best friend, Severus Snape._

What? Snape?

_Sev was my first friend when I first came to Hogwarts, and the only one I trusted fully. And you, Jason, hated that little fact hat we were friends. Your tiny, insy little brain couldn't pick up why someone with any wizarding blood would hag out with someone who had none. So you tried to stop it. It was fine at first, your comments were pathetic. But then around third year, mudblood started coming up, again and again and again. _

_It rang in my ears when I went to bed, and laughed at me when I looked in the mirror._

_"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood!"_

_Go to the first red star on your map._

I traced my finger over the map, until I found a red star marked: 1.

The library?

_Yes, the library. It was the third week of sixth year, when I heard your conversation with Sev._

_ And it hurt me more then your petty mudblood insults.  
_

_You were strolling through the open doors of the library, evidently looking for someone. And, coincidently, Sev was in the third table, the left hand side of the bench. Reading._

_"Oi, Snape!" You crowed, calling him over to your table. He sighed heavily, something I'm very proud of him for doing._

_"Shh!" Hissed Madam Pince. "This is a library!" And you walked over to Sev._

_"Yes, Avery, what now?" Snape whispered to you._

_"Look, Severus, we both know that you're much better then that filthy mudblood you hang out with," Sev opened his mouth to speak, I hope on my behalf, when you interrupted him and continued."And anyway, if you really are loyal to HIM, you'll have to ditch her. Like come on, Snape, you can do better than her. Think about the possibilities when you dump her. Like, seriously, there is much hotter girls that are pure-blooded too. Ponder it."_

_Sev opened his mouth, then closed it and seemed to be thoughtful for a few moments. Then he sighed. "I'll think about it."_

_You smirked. "Good. Dirty mudblood."_

_I dropped my book with a large clatter. Gasping, I leaped like five feet into the air and ran._

_All I really could hear was Sev grumbling: "Yeah, dirty mudblood."_

_And all the words you used to begin turning my best amigo against me._

_That's not the only reason you are on this list, maybe the others will come up later.  
_

_But I hope, Jason, that you'll be haunted by this._

_A girl is dead because of you, since most of the other things on this list are linked to that one day in the library._

_For all you know, I could be right behind you, shaking my head as you laugh all this off._She's laughing, for some reason she's laughing.

_Now, I bet I can stop your laughter._

_Avery, and everyone else listening, you are being watched._

And the tape stops.

You are being watched... being watched... watched...

I stand up, pick up my bag, and grunt another reparo, and the next tape flies in.

Men don't cry, so I suppose I'm not a man, and I let out a small sob.

Please don't be me, please.

_Mary MacDonald, you're up._

**So, should I delete it?**

**- Cookie Seller,**

**OUT.**


End file.
